After the War
by MidnightEden234
Summary: When Shirosaki attempts to apologize for his disloyalty to his King, Ichigo turns him down flat. Running to Mayuri, the Substitute Shinigami asks the freaky Captain to create something that'll rid him of Shirosaki forever. Mayuri takes this opportunity to his advantage, using Ichigo as a research material, torturing and injecting the teen all while Shirosaki enjoys his revenge. HxI
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by these words… "He's quite the fearless one. Yes, he has peaked me interest. I have plans for you, little Ichigo" AND "I'm going to show him what true fear feels like. True that this battle is going to be hard for him, it'll seem like a walk in the park when I'm threw." FROM MAYURI KUROTSUCHI!**

* * *

Really, the last thing Ichigo had expected was to be treated like a hero by people he believed to be far more deserving of the reward than he was. He was given a medal, a plaque and even the word of the Head Captain, Yamamoto, the he was a great Shinigami and held the proud figure of what all future Shinigami would strive for.

Why is it then, that after all this praise and congratulating, that Ichigo found himself here? Here being chained to a cold slab of rock, in the middle of a dark room, wearing nothing but pants with the Captain of Division Twelve.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Ichigo questioned, his anger not even scratching the surface, yet he was already seething. The truth was, Ichigo had asked Mayuri to help him with... something, but instead he wound up here.

"One, I find you absolutely and unquestionably interesting. Two, I have many questions about you that I'd like to know the answer to. And three, this will hurt you a lot and quite frankly you make me highly pissed off," Mayuri answered truthfully and blankly. His grin didn't leave his face for a single second.

Ichigo closed his eyes. He silently prayed that this was all a dream, or an illusion, but everything felt far too real.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

That didn't sound good, and it didn't feel good either. Ichigo's jaw was harshly opened by a strange metal instrument. A cloth was then harshly stuffed into his mouth causing Ichigo to gag fiercely. Quickly afterwards he was blindfolded by a large piece of leather. Ichigo then felt hands on his left leg. The hands pulled his pant leg up past his knee then vanished off to the side where a small clanking noise was heard. Moments later a cold metal dot appeared on Ichigo's knee cap. Ichigo's scream was mostly gagged by the cloth, but he still managed to produce a loud sound. It was a knife that had appeared on Ichigo's knee, and now that knife was slowly dragging downwards leaving a deep gash in its wake.

"Day One, no dosage, Kurosaki's instant regeneration has not been activated. He has been given an inch deep cut from his knee to his ankle on his left leg. Now commencing with step two," Mayuri said aloud, obviously to some sort of recording device.

Ichigo braced himself for the next attack, though couldn't help that his mind wandered to what Mayuri had just said. _Instant regeneration… Is he trying to activate my hollow powers? _Ichigo wondered.

Hidden within the sideways world is where Shirosaki sat. He looked up into the sky, his vision not on the clouds, but instead on the poor visage of his tortured king. Shirosaki sighed, resting his head apon his open palm. "Poor, poor King..." He smirked. "Shoulda listened to me when ya had the chance."

Shirosaki was, of course, referring to the past month. He'd tried to apologize to Ichigo for his misbehaving, trying to prove himself an obedient horse, but the King wouldn't listen. Ichigo rejected Shirosaki countless times, each of them wounding the hollow's heart a bit more than the last, but nothing hurt more than when Ichigo visited the all insane Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He'd asked the Captain to come up with some way that'd make his inner hollow "shut up for good", but in return Mayuri merely took it as an advantage to do some research.

The best part about it was that Ichigo felt every single drop of pain and Shirosaki only grew stronger.

Now Mayuri held a needle against Ichigo's throat, slowly injecting the bright orange substance into the Substitute Shinigami's blood stream. Ichigo let out a wild scream as heat and pain soared across his body, his eyes (only noticed by Mayuri) flashed orange before Ichigo's screaming halted.

"Step two complete," Mayuri recorded, "First dosage injected, containing the blood of an Adjuchas and the Spiritual Pressure of a fifth seat. Eyes turned orange for merely a second, not enough to activate Hollowfication."

"You... bastard..." Ichigo growled, his voice hoarse and still in pain. "If you continue with your experiment... you'll kill us all!"

Shirosaki laughed though kept it from Ichigo's ears. "Thanks for the compliment King! Yes, I think I will destroy them all. Every last thing you hold dear will be torn apart! And then I'll deal with you." The last bit was said with more of a sneer than with any amusement.

"That's a price I'm willing to pay," Mayuri replied. "I couldn't care less what happened to the Seireitei. And besides, it'd serve my purpose if I got to see how strong you were."

"BASTARD!"

Mayuri chuckled, though it sounded more like a giggle. He fetched a red hot iron rod from a furnace in the corner of the room and brought it into Ichigo's view. "When you wake up you're going to have one hell of a hangover." Mayuri slapped the rod across Ichigo's head successfully knocking Ichigo unconscious and burning a hole through his hair and skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo's senses were brought sharp and fully awake when pain shot up his fingers. He felt it rush through his arms and make his nerves throb. Ichigo let out a scream far more throat-tearing as the pain continued to increase, pushing his pain tolerance to the very max and shattering it.

Ichigo was able to spare a glance upwards at his fingers, finding something he wished he'd never seen. A centimetre thick, metal rod stuck out of each of his fingers at the area where his skin and fingernail met. Wires and such had been attached to the end of the rod and led to a device that was too far away for Ichigo's blurred vision to make out. However he figured it must've been a heat/electric box because half of his fingers were fried and the other half was tingling.

The orangette lifted his head to look around, finding instantly that only his head was mobile. Ichigo's legs were strapped down tight with three bands each at his knee and ankles while his arms were strapped down at his wrists. His arms wouldn't even budge, though, and so Ichigo saw the restraints as a little pointless.

"That seemed to wake you up! Good morning Ichigo," Mayuri chirped happily.

Ichigo seethed at the man with burning gold venom in his eyes. He was blinded by another wave of pain when Mayuri suddenly tugged the rods from Ichigo's fingers.

"Right, shall we move on to dose two?"

"Where's your little tape box Mayuri? Lose it in all this torture gear?" Ichigo questioned, slightly more angered than he'd aimed for.

"Ah!" Mayuri pointed to a camera, "Works a lot better than a little tape box, don't you agree?"

"Bastard."

"Dosage two, coming up!"

_Shit, _Ichigo thought. He bit his lip, preparing himself for the injection.

This time the fluid was bright red. It appeared to be glowing making Ichigo feel uncomfortable. Not that he wasn't already, having been strapped to a table half naked and all. Not to mention being at the mercy of an insane Shinigami that stood before him. But just further uncomfortable that he was before.

Ichigo watched with helpless fear as Mayuri pressed the needle to the skin on his arm. He watched, slightly anxious, as the needle sunk through his skin and its contents invaded his body. The effects of the liquid activated almost immediately, a burning sensation spreading through his veins as the poison did its work. The skin surrounding Ichigo's wounds turned white. A puss like substance emerged and crawled across his wounds in the form of tiny tendrils. Ichigo hissed as pain temporarily blinded him once more, but was able to relax when the regeneration process stopped and his skin returned to normal, save for the pale color.

"Interesting," Mayuri murmured to his camera. "So the combination of Espada blood, Kurosaki's reiatsu and Lieutenant's Spiritual Pressure is what activates instant regeneration. A second dose of the same substance should be all Kurosaki needs to keep the regeneration permanent, and then we can move on."

"Fuck," Ichigo muttered beneath his breath. Mayuri injected a second dose into his other arm, but this time Ichigo hardly felt any effects. Maybe it was because all of his wounds were already healed?

Then suddenly... "Hold onto this for me, would you?" Mayuri jabbed a long, thick knife through Ichigo's knee. His knee cap had easily been cracked, his blood pouring out for a few seconds before the instant regeneration blocked it. Ichigo's entire leg was filled with mind blowing pain. He would've fainted had it not been for the soothing and somewhat pleasurable feeling of hollow reiatsu flowing throughout his being.

Shirosaki smiled from his bed that dwelled within Ichigo's inner world. Sure he was locked up, but everything still remained crystal clear to him. Shirosaki could see that Ichigo was in pain, and despite the fact that Shirosaki currently loathed the bastard known as his king; he still couldn't deny his feelings.

Shirosaki had finally understood, after Ichigo beat him down, that the rightful owner of this world was indeed the orangette. He decided that he wanted to make it up to Ichigo by becoming a truly loyal horse, but the teen refused him every time with pure hatred in his eyes. After a while Shirosaki just broke. He couldn't take the look of hatred in Ichigo's eyes anymore, and the albino definitely lost it when Ichigo tried to get rid of him.

So now, here he sat, watching Ichigo all bent and broken and what did Shirosaki do? Comfort the teen.

Shirosaki wanted Ichigo to suffer, but he didn't want him to suffer _that_ way. Or at least, he didn't think he wanted him to. He wanted Ichigo to go through the pain and suffering he did every time Ichigo turned him down, but he didn't want to see Ichigo get hurt.

It was funny, right? Shirosaki thought it was slap your knees, damn fucking hilarious.

Ichigo was barely conscious of the whimper that left his throat when Mayuri twisted the knife. He was too far gone enjoying the sparks of slight arousal caused by Shirosaki's power. Mayuri merely saw the boy in pain, Ichigo couldn't form enough brain power to figure out what was going on and Shirosaki was shocked with the way Ichigo responded to his 'help'.

Each figure was focused on what they were doing that none really noticed the black claws begging to tear themselves through Ichigo's nails.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo had been listening to Mayuri ramble on for hours. He wished that the Shinigami would just shut up and remove the piece of machinery attached to Ichigo's forehead that prevented him from sleeping. He felt as though he hadn't slept in eight days and that he was going to be sick from five cups of coffee that had been forced down his throat.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo continued to listen to Mayuri's babbling. Though now his eyes were closed, he couldn't see that Mayuri had picked up a remote.

Ichigo screamed as every bone in his fingers, legs and feet shattered. Everything broke at once and felt worse than the time he'd broken his knee cap falling down the stairs. Anger began to bubble in Ichigo's chest, but the pain kept it suppressed, at least for now.

'_Feed me your anger Ichigo,'_ he could feel the breath on his ear from Shirosaki's sultry purr. Ichigo hissed as another wave of pain shot up his spine, but he swallowed back his anger and pushed Shirosaki as far back in his mind as he possibly could.

"That was good, wasn't it?"

Ichigo fell for Mayuri's taunting. "Go to hell!"

Mayuri grinned. "Your temper sure has risen."

Ichigo let out a beastly scream containing all of his emotions: pain, suffering, loss, depression, worthlessness... hate, anger, bloodlust and rage. Ichigo's eyes, his usual brown swirling in gold, shot Mayuri a nasty glare that had even the mad scientist's hairs standing tall. Mayuri pounded his hand against the switch beside him and stepped back in fear.

The switch Mayuri hit caused a strong burst of electricity to crack through the metal slab beneath Ichigo. Ichigo screamed again, nothing but pain in this one.

Everything came to an abrupt halt. Ichigo's eyelids were half closed, his chest heaving from exhaustion and his body exhausted from the pain. His brain couldn't form any means of logic and left Ichigo at the mercy of whatever Mayuri had to say...

Or maybe, whatever Shirosaki had to say.

'_Now's your chance Ichigo. Give up the crown, accept me or Mayuri will pound you until there's nothing left. Everything you love will be gone, and you'll drown in your fears.'_

"I... can't..." Ichigo whispered out of Mayuri's ear shot.

Shirosaki ran his fingers over Ichigo's eyes and slowly shut them. He closed Ichigo's lips, then pinched Ichigo's nose shut and hissed, _'I warned you what would happen if you continued to be arrogant. Now I'll keep my promise.'_

Ichigo's eyes shot open. He struggled against the restraints and whipped his head back and forth, but nothing would supply him with any more oxygen. Just as Ichigo passed out, Mayuri brought another needle to Ichigo's skin.

This time the liquid was black. It entered Ichigo's body and turned Ichigo's skin white, despite the opposite color. It raced throughout his body and turned everything white before the content of the needle was ever completely injected.

Ichigo's muscles loosened, his eyelids fell closed and his lips pressed themselves together. All machinery and equipment seemingly rolled off Ichigo's body and hit the floor with a loud clatter. His shihakusho and hakama grew across his legs, arms and torso, restoring themselves to a time where they weren't torn.

"How..."

A white skinned and black nailed hand appeared around Mayuri's throat. Before choking him, the arm attached threw Mayuri back into a table. "Interesting?" Ichigo spoke, Shirosaki the one in control, "I was just about to say the same thing."

* * *

Ichigo woke to darkness. He sat up, his scenery that of familiar sky scrapers yet inverted in color. Ichigo was quick to realise this and almost immediately his hand shot to his chest.

"I don't know if you haven't noticed yet."

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. Shirosaki's fingers ghosted across his neck and he found himself melting to the touch.

"I'm not heartless Ichigo. I have no hole."

The gentle touched turned painful. Shirosaki took hold of Ichigo's chin with a deathly, inhuman grip and threw him into a building.

As the dust and debris began to fall, Shirosaki began to shout. "You're so naïve! You never once took time to listen to me! NOT ONCE!"

Ichigo's eyes widened and only grew wider as Shirosaki flashed away only to reappear in front of him.

"I'm going to make you suffer," Shirosaki promised. He slowly dragged his finger down the center of Ichigo's torso, stopping purposefully before the orangette's pants. "It could have been much easier Ichigo, _much_ easier... But you wouldn't listen, would you? Could've had yourself a horse..." Shirosaki slowly brought his sword to Ichigo's arm. "But now you've got yourself a King." And he thrust his blade through Ichigo's flesh.

* * *

Mayuri trembled beneath Ichigo's eyes, though he masked his fear with a successful smile.

Ichigo tongue, shockingly blue in color, ran along his upper lip as a grin curled up the tip of his lips. His sword, Zangetsu, materialized on his back, covered in a thick layer of black bandages.

"Welcome to this world, my-"

"Yours?" Ichigo laughed, his voice empty and echoing slightly. "You say I belong to you? No... I belong to none, that is the point of being free."

**Let smut (maybe) begins next chapter!(?) It's all up to you guys! :D**


End file.
